


The Future

by mendokayalways



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Future Visions, angsty angst, based on a prompt by the writingprompts blog on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendokayalways/pseuds/mendokayalways
Summary: Writing Prompt: You have a superpower which gives you the ability to see someone's future just by simply touching them. But after your wife gave birth to your son and you held him for the first time. You were suddenly able to see into his future in which he becomes a Brutal Dictator that destroys the world.





	The Future

May had never looked more beautiful. Her forehead was sweaty, her cheeks flushed, her golden hair looked like Demeter had tried to weave a basket in a hurry but when she held my boy, my Luke...she was radiant. She was the first mortal woman in a few millennia that I'd stayed with for more than 3 months but seeing her and Luke, having a family with them had meant more to me than my duties. George and Martha had been anxiously whispering for the last few months about how I had to be more careful with my job but as soon as Luke's cries had echoed through the room, they'd fallen silent. 

"Do you want to hold him?"

I blinked. May was looking at me with a dazed smile. Happiness seemed to be pouring out of her. I wanted to speak or even nod, but a knot of fear had formed within me freezing all rational thought and function. I knew that moving would break the beauty, the peace of the moment.

"Come on Hermes. He's your son. He won't bite." I gave a watery chuckle and held out my arms. May carefully handled the bundle of blankets that Luke was settled in and passed him to me. A wave of happiness took over me as my beautiful boy yawned and adjusted himself in my arms. 

"Hello son," I said. My voice woke him up and as his blue eyes made contact with mine, the moment shattered. The happiness replaced with dread and soul-crushing despair. I knew. I had known that this couldn't have lasted. I would lose them. I would lose May. I would lose Luke. It would have happened eventually. They were mortal. But I wished it were in any other way than this one. Tears filled my eyes and I hung my head so as to not let May see.

"Hermes, what's wrong?" Of course. She'd seen. She always saw too much. I composed myself, like any god would.

"Nothing. He's perfect."

I turned back towards May and wore a smile as two-faced as Janus's promises.

"He's going to be a hero."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (duh). Also, super sorry for the angst (not really, haha. Share my pain.)


End file.
